


Purgatory Checkmate

by GoshdarnRabbit



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoshdarnRabbit/pseuds/GoshdarnRabbit
Summary: Kyoya decides he likes Purgatory Knight's look and theme so much that he asks all of Disaster to rebrand themselves to match.





	Purgatory Checkmate

"I've decided that I like the Purgatory Knight's image so much," said Kyoya, "That all of you are to change names and core gadgets to match."

"What?" said Gremlin, incredulously.

"Really." said Sofia, a sly smirk on her face.

"Sofia, by default you're going to have to be Purgatory Queen." Kyoya continued, "Rouga, I feel like you should be Purgatory Rook."

"This is a waste of time, Kyoya! I'm already The Wolf - I don't need another name!"

"Oh, I see!" said Shido. "And I'm Purgatory King, of course."

"Gremlin is our Purgatory King" continued Kyoya, ignoring Shido. "Davide can be Purgatory Bishop. Which leaves..."

"Shido? Purgatory Pawn."

 

* * *

 

"And we're here at the Gaen Cup, where Team Purgatory are against Team Sengoku and... whoa, is that Sofia?" said Paruko.

"I am Purgatory Queen." said Sofia. She was wearing armor, but no helmet. Instead she had a small crown perched on the top of her head.

"That crown looks great, Sofia!" said Paruko, closing her eyes and waving an arm in excitement.

Sofia tilted her head and smiled. "Doesn't it."

 

* * *

 

"It looks like Team Darkness Masterminds are sending someone called... The Purgatory Prawn?" said Paruko, confused.

"It's Pawn! I'm Purgatory Pawn!" said Shido, stomping his foot. "Not that that's much better." he muttered. Gallows laughed.

 

* * *

 

"Purgatory King, you're the leader of your team, right?" said Paruko, interviewing Gremlin between some matches.

"No." he replied.

"Wait, just 'no'?" said Paruko. She made a gesture kind of like patting a hat on her own head that she wasn't wearing. "But you've got that crown, and you're called King..."

"It's just a name."

 

* * *

 

"Say, Gremlin..." said Shido. "If you really don't want that crown, you could give it to someone else and _they_ could be Purgatory King?"

Gremlin stared at Shido. Without breaking his gaze, and without a word, he took off his crown and handed it to Rouga.

 

* * *

 

"Hmph. This is pointless." said Rouga, wearing his own version of the Purgatory Knight's armor. Gremlin's crown was on his head, too.

"I kinda like this." said Davide, wearing a similar core gadget. "It's metal."

Rouga reflexively reached out a hand for the comforting presence of his spear, but finding nothing he instead clenched it in a fist. "I should have my real core gadget." said Rouga.

"Eh. I could take or leave my old one." replied Davide.

"Don't you have any Danger World pride?" challenged Rouga.

"I haven't fought for Danger in a while. I'm with Darkness Dragon World now." said Davide, throwing devil horns on both hands and sticking his tongue out.

Rouga thought for a moment, and took a card out of his deck - a Boulder-Piercing Spear. He used the Disaster Force to make it real, and held it as he usually held his core gadget.

"Much better." said Rouga. "Hmph. One more thing."

He took off his crown, and handed it to Sofia. She looked at it for a few seconds, took off her own smaller crown, and put the new one on.

Then balanced her original crown on top of it.

Purgatory Knight watched silently, his own helmet masking his reaction as Sofia nodded - partly in approval, mostly to see if both would stay put on her head.

 

* * *

 

"It's a shame you weren't able to make the most of your chance." said Sofia.

"Just as I thought, it was Master Kyoya who arranged for me to join Team Goddess!" said Terumi.

"I'm taking back your dark core." said Sofia. "I was going to take your buddy monster. Your name and memories too."

Terumi hesitated. "But... you're not going to?"

"No." said Sofia. "Disaster is sure to meet with failure."

"You don't believe in Master Kyoya's vision any more?" said Terumi, now a little confused by the turn this conversation had taken.

"I still do, but unfortunately there's been an accounting mix-up Master Kyoya doesn't know about." said Sofia. "Someone spent the entire budget for the project on dozens of golden crowns."

She walked past Terumi, pausing briefly to place a crown on the other girl's head - the original small one Sofia was given as Purgatory Queen. "He's waiting for you." she said, and walked away.

 

* * *

 

Later, Sofia and Paruko were eating at a Burger King together. Sofia had paid for their meals with a golden crown. In fact, she had handed a crown to nearly everyone she passed on the way.

"I guess I'm no longer the Uncrowned King." said Jin, with a laugh.

"Yo, yo, yo!" said Tetsuya, also crowned. "I'm the future king of Magic World!"

Terumi, wearing the crown Sofia had given her, laughed at the banana-haired boy's antics.

Shido had his hands pressed against the glass of the fast food place. "Why don't I get a crown?" he pouted.


End file.
